Eve Marthamus
"Haha, you know how it is. You've known me since forever and you know a lot about me, but that doesn't mean others don't. I don't want to show my true colors to anybody else. Maybe it's because I want to leave my heritage in the dust. That's why my wings are a secret between you, me, and Azure. And I'll shove a loaded gun through your throat and fire it repeatedly if you don't keep it a secret." To Josh in Guardians' Peril: Chapter 6.5 "That's your sister? She's awfully different compared to you. She doesn't have the eyes and she's and she's hyper as Mira! Well, I'm hoping Josh will be okay with two rabid fangirls. Anyway, you love her right? She is your sister, after all." To Luke in Guardians' Peril: Chapter ? Story Eve: Fami was an angel from The World Above, a place where angels of all kinds were kept in to serve the Gods of Arkarium. She stayed in a specific division of angels because of her origin, those Angels being free to serve whichever God they pleased but were always given lower positions. Fami to an interest in serving the God Cyrus, the Gatekeeper God. He realized something about her as soon as she started working, she was different. When He asked Fami, she couldn't answer because of her lack of knowledge about her origin. All she knew was that she had different wings, grey and white that alternated between the colors. After that, Cyrus looked at her like any other of the special Angels that served him. Fami worked hard serving Cyrus like the other Angels for a couple hundred years doing the same thing, dealing with Gate problems. She always looked at the humans and reapers below in Arkarium, building small civilizations all over the world which warmed her heart to see them despite Cyrus not liking them too much. Eventually, Cyrus disliked the fact that Fami liked humans and reapers. She was different compared to everybody else with her wings and attitude towards the people of Arkarium. Cyrus disliked it but left her to do it since her job was getting done already with ease. Centuries later, Fami made a mistake. One day during her normal job, she snuck out of The World Above and went to the humans. She greeted them and told them a bunch of things they weren't supposed to know. She even stayed with them. But when she returned, Cyrus confronted her and asked about why she down and shared information. She couldn't answer herself and Cyrus did something horrible. He made it seem like it was fine but when the next day came, Cyrus started the Shadow Wars, and event that made millions of shadows attack all human civilization over a five month period. When Fami realized, she tried to go to help the humans but Cyrus was there to stop her. He proceeded to beat her up and announce her origins to the entire The World Above. Fallen angels were prohibited from The World Above and were left to roam In a different dimension from The World Above. But Fami was worse, she was an angel and a Fallen Angel together which Cyrus used as an excuse to proclaim that she snuck in here using her angel heritage to outweigh the fallen heritage and get in. He even told them how she singlehandedly made a bad future for the humans and reapers by bring up the information and caused the Shadow Wars. With this, Fami was hated by many and became an outcast. Even as an outcast however, she still couldn't leave to help the humans and reapers. She came up with a plan, when the Shadow Wars were reaching the peak of kill count, she sent some angel that were with her down and also sent the Cyphers. The Cyphers went to four reapers and the Angels possessed the blades, giving them their power that they have now. The four stopped the wars and formed the Divisions to protect the people remaining. Cyrus was furious when Fami told him that she caused this. He damaged her wings and cast her to Arkarium with no memories. She woke up at the Forigong Division a whole two years after she was cast out. Not remembering her name or origin, She gave herself the name Eve and portrayed herself as a human like she thought she was. Eventually she picked up the job of being a bounty hunter, eliminating people with bounties on their heads. Using dual pistols and the wings she realized she had and fixed, she was extremely successful with the job. Then the fateful day came. She took a bounty set on a reaper named Josh Alpha by Eriole Semar, the leader of the Unknown. Josh was the one who recently took down the trainload of essence being taken by the Unknown. She knew that the Unknown wasn't the heroic or even good team of people out there but she couldn't go wrong with the bounty Eriole placed. She flew off to confront Josh. She met him on the outside of a bookstore. Josh was calmly walking back to the Sevan Division Reaper School after trading a book for Erin Semar when Eve confronted him. She caught Josh by surprise and manage to get off a few bullets. She thought this would be easy when Josh easily defeated her with no weapon. That started something in Eve and she constantly tried to kill him for the bounty. All attempts failed with some ending up with him snapping her arms or wings. She still persisted until Josh barely didn't kill her. She was experiencing something akin to torture from the anger built up in him for the over hundred attempts she made to try and to kill him. She begged for mercy and even broke her guns and other weapons to try and make him stop. He eventually stopped and warned her that if she did it again, he would slice her out of existence. She happily and fearfully obliged. Across the next few months, Eve occasionally visited Josh and his team at Sevan. At first they didn't want her but they grew to accept her. With the friendship she made with the members, she was able to ask them for small favors. This included asking Erin for a bit of her past. She recognized at she could've been an angel from The World Above after reading some books. Her backstory became more clear to her and she knew what she had to do after realizing she was Fami that sent the Cyphers. She knew who she was but couldn't remember her life as an angel. She went back to her airship she got from all the bounty hunting she did and spread her wings, embracing the fact that she was the Angel/Fallen Angel she was and awakened something. Her wings were weakened when she was forced out and also broken but over time she fixed them and now they were at their full capability. She was prepared to fight the God Cyrus to get back at him but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she went with Josh’s team to the Founder’s Ground when their spirits were acting up. At the end of it, Josh was bound to the Red Cypher and the other Cyphers went missing. Following this was when Josh and his team graduated from Sevan and became full fledged reapers. A while later, random gates started to pop up around the divisions. The Red Cypher, the one that remained before disappeared. Josh joined up alone with Eve to figure something out when they were pulled into one of the gates and forced into the Guardian world. Her airship crashed, leaving Josh and Eve in the world with a barely functional ship to stay in. They stayed there for a while before departing to find something to help. This trip alone was what made the whole relation between the reapers and the Guardians start. Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits Category:Reapers Category:WIP-CustomUnit/Character Category:7* Unit Category:Female